Boyfriend vs Perfect Boyfriend
by SaSuSaKu909
Summary: what are the difference between these two?


Aaahh yeesss, the perfect boyfriend. The one thing that girls always wanted. I had boyfriends before and let me tell you this, none of them was the perfect boyfriend, that is, until I found him. He was absolutley the most perfect guy. Well, to me that is. Oh enough with the talking, let me tell you how you can find your perfect guy...

**_1. A boyfriend would never watch a chick flick with you..._**

_"C'mon Neji-kun! Let's watch Letters to juliet!"_

_"hn...no" _

_I frowned at him, hoping he would say he was just kidding but all I got was a stoic face. He suddenly came towards me and my face lit up. He took my hands and tugged me towards the ticket booth. I can't believe he was actually willing to watch a chick flick with me! I couldn't help but giggle. I smiled at him but my face suddenly fell when I heard the next few words that came out of his mouth. _

_"Two tickets to Devil Inside"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A perfect boyfriend would hold your hand throughout the movie and maybe even try to remake some of the kissing scenes...<em>**

_I can feel his dark onyx eyes on me but I didn't want to look at him. Not that I don't want to, it's just that the movie we were watching was getting to the good part. I can't stop watching it. _

_I can hear a bit of shuffling beside me, but I didn't pay attention to it. I suddenly felt something warm engulfing my hand. I quickly looked down and saw that his hand was holding mines. My eyes shot up to look at his face. He smirked at me then turned to face the movie screen, I also looked at the movie screen and saw the two main couple was kissing. I slightly giggled at this but stopped when a hand came under my chin and turned it so I could once again see his face. He leaned his face down and pecked my nose just like what the guy in the movie did. He then moved his face lower so his lips was just above mines. I slowly closed my eyes. When my eyes was completely closed, I felt his lips on mine._

* * *

><p><strong><em>2. A boyfriend would walk by you in the hallway and say "Hey babe" ...<em>**

_Second period had just ended. I quickly grabbed my stuff and made my way down the hall. I smiled when Neji appeared from the corner. I picked up my pace, hoping he would notice me. I came to an abrupt when I was just right in front of him. He looked at me and I smiled back at him. He nodded his head and said "Hey babe". He then passed by me, not noticing the frown on my face._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A perfect boyfriend would be standing outside of your classroom door, waiting for you...<em>**

_The bell rang, dismissing us. I stood up from my seat and left the classroom. _

_"Hey"_

_I turned to my left and saw him leaning on the wall. I gave him a grin and quickly ran to his side. _

_"What are you doing here?"_

_He stared at me for a moment before grabbing my hands and started pulling me. _

_"Hey! What are you doing? Your class isn't this way!"_

_"Yah but your class is"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>3. A boyfriend would say "You look good enough" when you ask how you look...<em>**

_"So...How do I look?" _

_I did a little spin while looking at my boyfriend. I had to attend a wedding next week and I had finally found the perfect dress. Of course I wanted to dress my best, It's my favorite auntie's wedding after all. People who was also in the dressing room passed by me and called me pretty. Even the employes came up to me and said I was stunning. I felt like I was at the top of the world at that moment, but then came crashing down when I heard what my boyfriend said. _

_"You look good enough"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A perfect boyfriend would tell you "You look beautiful no matter what you wear"...<em>**

_"So which one? This red one or this black one?"_

_I held up the two dresses in front of me. _

_"Either one" _

_"Nnnoo, you have to pick one!" _

_He stood up from my bed and walked towards me. He gently took the two dresses away from me and laid them down on my bed. He slowly placed his forehead against mines and smiled when he saw me closing my eyes. He took my hands in his and said "You look beautiful no matter what you wear". He then kissed me. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>4. A boyfriend would say "Awh babe, I'm sorry that you're sick"...<strong>_

_I groaned when I heard my phone ringing. I don't usually get sick but when I do get sick, it would take weeks for it to leave. _

_"Hello?" _

_"Hey" I slowly sat up when I heard my boyfriend's voice. _

_"Yes Neji-kun?" _

_"My friends and I are just gonna cruise around the mall. Want to come?" _

_I weakly smiled. "Sorry Neji-kun, I'm sick right now" _

_There was a pause for a little while before hearing someone in the background. "...oh uhm babe, I'm sorry that you're sick. I'll see you when you get better okay?" _

_"oohh...okay..." _

_I was slightly disappointed. I was really hoping that he would come to my house and take care of me. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>A perfect boyfriend would stay with you by your bedside even if you are sleeping and isn't looking your best...<em>**

****_"You don't have to stay you know" _

_I looked at the dark haired boy beside me and pouted. _

_"I want to stay" _

_I pulled the covers over my head and frowned. "I look ugly right now! I don't want you to see me this way!"_

_He pulled the covers down and stared at me. _

_"You look beautiful" I quirked an eyebrow at this. Was he blind? My hair was messy, my nose is stuffed up and red, and I was still in my jammies. Yes, I look like a mess, but somehow, I knew he really did think I was beautiful. _

_"...hmph"_

* * *

><p>*giggle* Isn't my man amazing?<p>

"Sakura stop talking to yourself"

"Oh Sasuke-kun, lighten up"

"hn"

*long kiss*

"...hn"

*Another giggle*

* * *

><p>This was all from a youtube video I saw kay kay?:) called the perfect boyfriend. no hate kay?<p> 


End file.
